narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teleforce
|kanji=念動勢威 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nendōseī |literal english=Psychoforce |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shintai Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} A special lightning-nature ninjutsu developed by Shintai that requires an advanced mastery of chakra control and nature transformation to pull off. It was created for the sole purpose of augmenting any spare metallic object or a limited supply of the average ninja tool, such as shuriken, into weapons of war that yield uncanny destructive power. Usage At the beginning, Shintai needed the aid of three clones to erect an intense field of lightning that has so much electrical current and potential that it is able to ionize the air and highly electrify the area inside it, this strong electrical field will react with both paramagnetic and diamagnetic materials such as shuriken, gold dust pellets or even just pin needles. By simultaneously maintaining this field and exerting a great amount of electrostatic repulsion through it, Shintai is able to almost instantly accelerate a metallic projectile to insane velocities crossing ablation speeds with ease. Noted to be capable of being as fast, if not faster than thirty five miles per second, these projectiles have unimaginable yield in terms of kinetic energy and as a result, it is able to obliterate a large plateau with something as small as a rusty old nail, even when Shintai was tired. It can also be used to potentially launch weapons such as kunai and shuriken several kilometers away to "snipe" an enemy rather than throw them at close ranges. It took Shintai two years to master, as it takes a great amount of concentration and chakra control to pull off, but after his training, he was able to set up the four pronged lightning field on his own by flowing his lightning-chakra through chakra-blades that he can hurl at four points and instantly cause them to erect the "lightning barrier" that would be utilized to propel his tools. He further improved the technique by combining it with Shadow Shuriken Technique, to replicate the mass and metallic properties of a single shuriken and thus propelling dozens of shurikens through an equally powerful field to barrage the enemy with attacks that could uproot several trees and still have enough power remaining to decimate earthen-barriers with relative ease. However, even so, this is extremely difficult and requires a great amount of chakra and years of marksmanship training, and Shintai is able to somewhat "cheat" the system by simultaneously applying his masterful chakra control with his Sensing Technique to accurately pin point a target that he wishes to hit. Using it to aim at the sky by cleverly altering where his chakra blades are placed, Shintai was able to trick Yamagari Higashi into sending his iron-sand-made-giant rhino after him, who as per estimations weighed around 72000 tonnes and despite this, the lightning field was strong enough to launch the beast over two thousand meters in the air within two seconds and the lightning field had interfered with the magnetic field of Yamagari's kekkei genkai enough to keep him dissipating the ironsand. However, performing this feat alone apparently drained Shintai of half his chakra. In Sage Mode, he is able to use this technique a lot more easily and at least four times (later five) before running out. Due to the fluidity and many applications of the technique, the user is also able to use it for taking down hordes of air-borne opponent(s) or summons such as Hawks that are capable of flight. Due to the incomprehensible acceleration and precision of attack, it becomes nearly impossible to react to. Trivia * Teleforce is a proposed defensive weapon by Nikola Tesla that accelerated pellets or slugs of material to a high velocity inside a vacuum chamber via electrostatic repulsion and then fired them out of aimed nozzles at intended targets. Tesla claimed to have conceived of it after studying the Van de Graaff generator. Tesla described the weapon as being able to be used against ground-based infantry or for anti-aircraft purposes. Category:S-Rank